Beast of Burden
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: C/B with mentions of Dan. This is definitely and acquired taste, so try to be forgiving. "'Aren't I in love with you enough' he asked. 'No one loves you like I do. You know that. No one can love as much as I do. They don't have the capability.'"


**A/N**: Inspired heavily by the song "Beast of Burden" by The Rolling Stones. Since some Dair-haters found fault with my last o/s, I'll try to be more succinct. Yes, Dan does make an appearance in this story. No, this is not a Dair story. You may not believe me but I can promise Chair triumphs in the end. This is another sort of random one and to be warned: Chuck is drunk in this one so if he's acting crazy that's just the way it's going to be. I also wrote this after I heard the Raina spoilers, before she even showed up, so I had to change it. This is definitely not the original because I didn't want anyone to say that Blair was compromising herself.

**Summary**: "Aren't I in love with you enough?" he asked. "No one loves you like I do. You know that. No one can love as much as I do. They don't have the capability."

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. Lyrics from The Rolling Stones, characters are not of my own making. **comewhatmay.x** liked this story as much as I can tell and is an awesome beta. This dedicated to my friend Savannah who loves The Stones as much as me. :)

* * *

><p><em>I'll never be your beast of burden<br>__I walked for miles and my feet are hurting_

_-Rolling Stones_

Dan knew he was in trouble when he saw Chuck Bass on his knees. His jacket was off and, astonishly without a tie to be seen, his shirt ruffled. It was red. Dan couldn't help but remark that if this was a story, it would represent how the blood of that bloodthristy monster's heart had finally surfaced and made itself known.

"You can't be here."

Blair's eyes were imploring Dan as the knocks on the door grew louder.

They both knew that the devil had come to collect.

"He has a girlfriend."

"Not anymore apparently," Blair remarked with a chill that could freeze even Chuck Bass' cold heart. "He knows."

"He knows what?"

Her eyes betrayed no sympathy at his attempt to feign innocence.

"I'm not afraid of Chuck Bass," Dan said laughingly. But those knocks on Blair's door were defeaning and he was suddenly starting to think that what she was saying was valid.

"You don't understand," Blair said. "This isn't like the other times. He's drunk."

Dan couldn't remember a time when Chuck Bass wasn't drunk but her inflection made him think that what _drunk_ meant to common mortals meant something wholly different to the titan that was Chuck Bass.

So there Dan stared at Chuck Bass kneeling at Blair's feet, looking up at her imploringly with a sort of innocence that he didn't even know the bastard was capable of. Chuck reached for the girl's hand and Dan found him suddenly very worried.

When Chuck had finally stormed in, Dan had been worried. But that hadn't compared to what he was experiencing now.

When Chuck had ripped of his jacket, Dan was worried that he might actually try his hand at hand to hand combat. But the way Blair reacted and Chuck's eyes never left her, Dan was starting to think that gesture meant something completely different.

Chuck Bass was now kneeling at Blair Waldorf's feet, her hands in his.

And Dan was worried.

He was worried because Blair was looking back at him with eyes that he had never seen before and he knew he was witnessing something that he had no right to.

"Chuck," she whispered. "We can't do this. Not now."

She attempted to pull away but Chuck held steadfast.

"Why?" he demands. "Because of him?"

It was apparent that Dan's attempt to hide hadn't fooled him at all.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Wrong?" Blair asked.

"It doesn't matter," Chuck continued. "Whatever happened, it doesn't matter."

"I don't care why you were with him," he told her. "I care that you were but I don't care why. I don't care if it was to hurt me or for some revenge. But just tell me what to do."

"What?" Blair asked, clearly at a loss.

"Tell me what to do to fix this," he said. "Tell me what to do to make this better."

"Nothing," Blair answered. "You do nothing."

"Stop it."

Chuck had evidently gotten bored of his imploring nature because he was soon his feet.

This was also worrisome.

He was pacing the room like some sort of caged animal and Dan couldn't understand why Blair wasn't afraid. Chuck looked monstrous. He looked terrifying. But she was just looking at him with confusion. She was looking at him like all she had ever wanted to do was understand him.

"Stop pretending like something isn't wrong," Chuck said. "And just tell me what to do."

"I don't know, Chuck" Blair snapped. "You tell me."

"Just say it," Chuck commanded. "What's the problem? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Chuck," Blair said in tragic astonishment.

"I know that I never was," Chuck answered. "But that doesn't mean we're not supposed to be together."

"You know I don't think that," Blair told him. "You know."

"Then tell me what I did wrong," he said, his anger cresting.

Dan was desperately seeking for an escape route, not putting it past Chuck to go nuclear.

"Am I not cruel enough for you anymore?" Chuck asked. "Is that it? Do I not hurt you enough anymore to keep you coming back for more?"

"Stop it-" she started hoarsely.

"Am I not rich enough?" he asked. "Would I not give you anything you ever needed? Or have you found another benefactor?"

"Just stop it, Chuck," Blair snapped, tears seeping through her words.

"I don't understand what I did," he said. His anger had suddenly vanished and Dan wondered if there was anything that Chuck wouldn't do for Blair's attention.

Suddenly Chuck wasn't a vile predator. Suddenly he was simply a fascinating character. Someone to be analyzed and discovered. He had never seen this person before. And suddenly Chuck wasn't such a horrible monster.

Suddenly he was a person.

"You _abandoned _me," Blair finally burst out.

A horribly confusing and wretched person. But he was a person.

"You couldn't have changed your mind," he said decisively, but insecurity was shining through his words. "Don't tell me that I'm not the one for you anymore. I can't believe you. I won't."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You're not," Chuck snarled, his emotions swinging again. "You love torturing me. You love causing me pain."

"That's not it," she said, though Chuck didn't believe her. She knew that he was at the end of his rope and he knew she was using it to her advantage.

"Aren't I in love with you enough?" he asked. "No one loves you like I do. You know that. No one can love as much as I do. They don't have the capability."

And it was cowering behind the wall that Dan finally understood it.

Chuck was right.

Chuck Bass was right.

Blair was meant for him and him only. And there wasn't any reason for him to be there anymore.

So he wasn't.

So he left them all behind because he realized for the first time, he wouldn't be selfish like the rest of them.

"Pretty girl," Chuck whispered, placing the palm of his hand against the side of Blair's face, pushing her hair aside. "Why do you do that to me? Why have you made me this way?"

"I'm sorry," Blair repeated. "But you don't deserve me right now."

"You have the most sadistic way of holding onto me."

"I do."

And he loved her. In that impeccable way that they would never let each other go.

He tasted salt on her lips but it gave him his own sense of sadism at the triumph that her nails were digging into his shoulders just to keep him there. Just like he felt if he didn't hold on any tighter, she would vanish.

"You don't get to do that."

But she didn't push him away.

She could taste the concentrated amount of scotch on his tongue and she there were two reasons that he was here. The first was his intoxication. And the second was that she knew exactly what she was doing. She had tortured him just to see if he would come back to her. Just to test him. And he answered her Siren's call.

"Tell me what to do to make it better. Just let me love you," he answered, alcohol now coating her own tongue.

"Chuck," she whispered. "You always loved me the best. More than anyone ever can."

Chuck was as volatile and passionate as he had ever been and she felt the earth about to swallow them whole.

"But Dan Humphrey was just hiding behind that wall."

He knew what she was doing.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he growled. "You want me to self-destruct?"

"Give it your best shot."

It was clear history would always repeat itself with them as they tore each other to shreds.

When they were together, they just turned into beasts.


End file.
